sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic riders ultimate speed
this page is under construction sonic riders ultimate speed is a fan game related to the sonic riders franchise and is after the events of sonic free riders to join the game, just ask me and i will add you all characters that are added has to be unlockable all teams are starters note: you must have three characters if you wan't your team to join note #2: if you wan't just a character in the game just put the following 1. character name 2. ex gear name final note: you can add pictures of your ex gear, characters, cutscenes, etc. to this page characters - ex gear - type -startrers- sonic - blue star - speed tails - yellow tail - fly knuckles - red rock - power amy - pink rose - speed jet - J-Type - speed wave - W-Type - fly storm - S-Type - power ion - ionic tide - speed nexus - blue element - power buster - brave rider - special judas - black star- speed tyson - silver tailwind - fly eureka - red torrent - power thunder punch - thunder wing - speed fire arm - fire hornet - power blue jay - blue arrow - fly -unlockables- shadow - black lance 2.0 - speed (how to unlock) complete heroes story rouge - temptations - fly (how to unlock) complete heroes story silver - white shock - fly (how to unlock) complete bayblon story blaze - flaming burst - speed (how to unlock) complete bayblon story metal sonic - metallic racer - speed (how to unlock) complete team vex story espio - purple ninja (how to unlock) complete team vex story cream - smile - fly (how to unlock) complete team gemini story sam - green lightning - speed (how to unlock) complete team gemini story tracks heroes: toxic speedway metal highway volcanic canyon sky ruins Babylon castile Babylon: toxic accention metal night volcanic erosion sky falls Babylon palace vex: vexian city vexian forest vexian racetrack cyber evolution vexian desert Gemini: toxic shaft metal city volcanic core sky village Babylon outskirts accend: vexian nights vexian swamp vexian speedway cyber chase vexian eclipse thunder core bonus: SEGA STREETS SEGA DOWNTOWN ---- -story mode- team heroes have another grand pirx to enter after the 2nd world grand prix, yet again its one of eggman's plans to take over mobius, but new faces enter the grand prix to compete each with their own team, eggman also went to vexia to set race routes up there, so he can collect all of the chaos emeralds and the monster gems in order to complete his plan to rule over mobius, but he also wants to rule vexia as well, none of the racers knows about this untill later when team heroes found eggman with 4 of the chaos emeralds and thunder punch's monster gem, later thunder punch finds out about eggman stealing his monster gem and gets mad and heads after eggman in the final race, sonic and his friends went after the chaos emeralds. -teams- team heroes: - sonic - tails - knuckles -unlocked from start- team bayblon: - jet - wave - storm -unlockable: comeplete the team above- team vex: - thunder punch - fire arm - blue jay -unlockable: complete the team above- team gemini: - Judas - Tyson - Eureka -unlockable: complete the team above- team ascend: - Ion - Nexus - Buster -unlockable: complete the team above- -unlockable: complete the team above final race Sonic Jet Thunder Punch Judas Ion Tobias -unlockable: complete all of the team's stories- ---- -free mode- free race time attack world grand prix - Heroes - Babylon - Vex - Gemini - Ascend - Ultimate ---- -online VS- free race -ranked -quick match -player -quick match -custom match -create match free battle -quick match -custom match -create match ---- -store- -buy dlc's -exchange Category:Games